


Un viaggio ha senso solo senza ritorno

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Cars, Character Death, Flashbacks, Love, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Yamada Ryosuke era sempre stato un tipo un po’ troppo incline alla teatralità.O almeno, Daiki l’aveva sempre vista in questo modo.Gli piaceva fare grandi progetti, gli piaceva pianificare e pontificare su un futuro anche distante, e gli piaceva parlarne come se fosse qualcosa che poi avrebbe fatto davvero, anche quando si trattava di cose al di fuori della sua portata.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Un viaggio ha senso solo senza ritorno

**_~ Un viaggio ha senso solo senza ritorno ~_ **

Yamada Ryosuke era sempre stato un tipo un po’ troppo incline alla teatralità.

O almeno, Daiki l’aveva sempre vista in questo modo.

Gli piaceva fare grandi progetti, gli piaceva pianificare e pontificare su un futuro anche distante, e gli piaceva parlarne come se fosse qualcosa che poi avrebbe fatto davvero, anche quando si trattava di cose al di fuori della sua portata.

E l’aveva sempre amato per questo.

Era in macchina, Daiki.

Non gli piaceva particolarmente guidare, lo faceva soltanto se costretto.

Silenzio.

Intorno a lui, solo il lieve ronzio del motore. Solo il cantilenante rumore attutito delle gomme sull’asfalto.

E nient’altro.

Era quel silenzio che tanto aborriva, che tanto gli faceva sperare di poter improvvisamente diventare sordo, in modo tale da poter immaginare che il frastuono imperversasse intorno a lui. E invece era costretto ad avvolgersi in quella quiete sinistra, in quella calma quasi mortale.

Sapeva fin troppo bene che i fantasmi della sua mente tornavano a tormentarlo, nel momento più sbagliato possibile. Avrebbe voluto solo riuscire a non pensare, riuscire a dimenticare quello che stava facendo e _perché_ lo stesse facendo.

Gli tornava alla mente l’ultima volta che sul sedile di quella stessa macchina vi era seduto Ryosuke.

Daiki ricordava fin troppo bene ogni singolo momento di quel loro ultimo viaggio insieme. Dell’ultima volta in cui l’interno della sua auto era saturo di rumori, di colore, di tutta l’allegria che solo lui era in grado di portare.

L’ultima volta. E aveva scoperto di ricordarne i dettagli solo quando la sua mente si era arresa al pensiero che non avrebbe mai più potuto averlo.

_“Credo davvero che l’individuo che ti ha dato... o meglio, regalato la patente sia passibile d’ergastolo” gli disse, ridendo. Daiki fece una smorfia, scuotendo la testa._

_“Io almeno la patente l’ho presa Ryo” ribatté, non riuscendo tuttavia a restare a lungo di malumore. Si stavano dirigendo verso la prefettura di Chiba, e il paesaggio intorno a loro cominciava già a tradire i segni dell’imminente arrivo nella zona del mare. Non che Daiki si sprecasse troppo a guardarsi intorno. Quando guidava, era come se intrattenesse un intimo rapporto con la strada, e non vedeva altro che un grigio mantello da dover percorrere per raggiungere la sua destinazione._

Yamada aveva sempre odiato questo suo modo di fare. Lui viaggiava per arrivare, mentre sapeva benissimo che invece il più piccolo viaggiava unicamente per il gusto di farlo.

Per quanto potesse essere breve il tragitto da Tokyo a Chiba, Arioka ricordava che il fidanzato gli pareva sempre più emozionato, anche solo dalla semplicità del mettersi in macchina e partire.

Ora che non l’aveva accanto, ora che era da solo in quell’abitacolo troppo grande e troppo silenzioso, Daiki aveva voglia di urlare.

Cercava di notare da solo i dettagli del paesaggio, perché non c’era nessuno che l’avrebbe fatto per lui, perché sentiva in qualche modo di doverlo a Ryosuke, perché sentiva che era importante che lo facesse.

_“Avanti Dai-chan, goditi il paesaggio! Non lo fai mai, ti metti alla guida come un automa e non stacchi gli occhi dalla strada finché non siamo arrivati a destinazione!” si lamentò Ryosuke, senza mai tuttavia perdere una nota allegra nella voce._

_“Beh, se guido così male come dici allora è meglio che io tenga gli occhi sulla strada, no Ryo?” gli chiese, sornione, non volendo cedere a quell’istinto quasi libertino del fidanzato._

C’erano cose in cui lui e Yamada erano diametralmente opposti, e Daiki aveva sempre pensato che fosse proprio quello a tenerli così uniti.

Che fosse la sua serietà di fronte al prendere la vita come un gioco di Ryosuke, che fosse il suo essere assennato di fronte alla sua spericolatezza.

Che là dove uno era restio al romanticismo, l’altro colmava quell’assenza senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di essere fuori luogo.

E ora che Daiki si sentiva privo di quella sua metà complementare, aveva paura di fare la cosa sbagliata, paura di addentrarsi in un terreno che non fosse il suo, paura di deluderlo, in qualche modo, e di non essere all’altezza delle sue aspettative.

_“Morto?” aveva mormorato, come se quel singolo termine potesse davvero spezzare l’incantesimo che ancora lo avvolgeva in un abbraccio rassicurante._

_“Arioka-san, è stato un incidente. Un pirata della strada l’ha...” aveva continuato il poliziotto al telefono, ma lui non l’aveva lasciato concludere la frase._

_“Va bene, ho capito. Arrivo subito” aveva detto, con il tono di chi è sospeso in un incubo di cui non avrebbe mai voluto cogliere il senso, né le immagini che insistevano prepotenti per invadergli la mente._

Nei giorni successivi si era domandato spesso che cosa stesse guardando l’uomo che gli aveva così brutalmente tolto la vita. Se si stesse guardando intorno, come amava fare Ryosuke, dimenticandosi della strada che aveva dinanzi a sé e della gente che continuava a muoversi, di cui lui aveva mostrato di essere ignaro.

Ma si rifiutava di concedere a quel mostro qualsiasi caratteristica che lo omologasse a Ryo. Si rifiutava di pensare che potesse davvero essere stata colpa unicamente di un attimo di distrazione, l’attimo fatale che gli aveva rubato tutto ciò che realmente possedeva.

Ora Daiki tornava sulla strada che loro due avevano percorso insieme, tornava in mezzo a quel paesaggio che Ryosuke amava, tornava a quel mare e a quella sabbia fine che incorniciavano la strada litoranea, ma vi faceva ritorno unicamente come un uomo sconfitto.

E poi fermò la macchina, quando gli parve di riconoscere quello stesso punto in cui loro due si erano fermati, appena pochi mesi prima.

Era inverno, adesso.

La spiaggia era deserta, il mare grigiastro al pari del cielo, e il vento era gelido, ma era come se lui non riuscisse a sentirlo.

Scese dalla macchina con sottobraccio l’urna che conteneva gli ultimi resti tangibili dell’uomo che aveva amato e che avrebbe amato per sempre, la strinse forte, quasi come se non fosse ancora pronto a lasciarlo andare.

Si domandò se fosse questo che Ryosuke voleva.

Non avevano mai affrontato argomenti simili, non ne avevano mai visto la ragione, perché erano ancora giovani e in preda a quel delirio di immortalità che alla loro età è tanto tipico.

Eppure in qualche modo sentiva che era la cosa giusta da fare, che era quello che Ryosuke avrebbe voluto, che forse l’avrebbe guardato con quel suo sorriso storto di scherno, ma che in fondo ne sarebbe stato felice.

Fece pochi passi sulla sabbia, e giunto poi al limitare del bagnasciuga aprì il coperchio, tentennando.

Lasciò andare le ceneri di Ryosuke nel vento.

L’aria si macchiò di nero, e lui cominciò a piangere, perché era inevitabile che lo facesse.

Era così che doveva andare, in fondo.

Era libero ora Ryo, libero dalle costrizioni, libero dalle costrizioni della ceramica finemente decorata dell’urna, libero in quel vento gelido che, Daiki lo sapeva, non l’avrebbe mai fermato nemmeno in vita.

Cadde in ginocchio sulla sabbia, poi, ma cercò di riprendersi velocemente.

Non si concesse troppo tempo per restare a guardare, ben sapendo che se fosse rimasto anche solo un altro istante, il suo cuore e i suoi occhi gli avrebbero impedito di muovere un passo lontano da lì.

Risalì lentamente in macchina, e ripartì come se nulla fosse accaduto.

Aveva fatto qualcosa che l’aveva reso testimonianza vivente dell’esistenza di Yamada Ryosuke, compiuto un atto che fosse degno di lui, di quei modi di fare teatrali che aveva sempre tanto disprezzato.

E aveva deciso che avrebbe fatto tutto il necessario perché una parte del ragazzo che amava continuasse a vivere in lui, perché la sua voce gli rimanesse cristallina nella mente.

_“Per una volta, prova a goderti il tragitto Dai-chan.”_

Si sforzò di dimenticare l’asfalto, di dimenticare il volante sotto le sue mani, immaginando di essere da solo in quel luogo, senza la macchina a trasportarlo, senza barriere per quello che vi era al di fuori dell’abitacolo.

Si trovò in luoghi che i suoi occhi avevano guardato migliaia di volte, ma che non avevano mai realmente visto. Ora tutto gli si presentava vivido, come una foto impressa a fuoco nella sua mente.

Erano tutti dettagli e tutti posti che assumevano solo adesso la loro importanza, e solo perché era lì che Ryo era stato felice.

Non sarebbe voluto arrivare mai a Tokyo. Avrebbe voluto ignorare i cartelli stradali e continuare a vagare per quelle strade, senza nemmeno sapere dove lo stessero portando.

Compagno di viaggio, un ragazzo che non viveva più, ma che continuava ad esistere, e che l’avrebbe fatto per l’eternità.

Non ci sarebbe stato più bisogno di lacrime, perché lui era solo all’inizio del suo viaggio, e sapeva che Ryosuke era solo stato più veloce di lui, che era già ad un’altra tappa, che lo stava aspettando. Un giorno l’avrebbe raggiunto, e sarebbero finalmente ripartiti insieme.

E lui gli avrebbe mostrato che cosa avesse imparato, come fosse diventato bravo a guardarsi intorno, ad ignorare la strada sotto di sé e a pensare a quello che stava attraversando, ancor più che alla destinazione da raggiungere.

E Ryo avrebbe riso, e gli avrebbe detto che era stato stupido a non capirlo prima, che era stato stupido a focalizzarsi sempre così tanto su cose che alla fine erano inutili, perdendo quello che di davvero bello aveva intorno a sé.

E Daiki avrebbe accettato quella sconfitta, perché l’altro era sempre stato più bravo di lui.

Ma ora, aveva il tempo per diventare qualcuno di cui Yamada Ryosuke potesse essere fiero.

_“L’importante non è dove stai andando, Daiki. Ma come ci arrivi.”_

Daiki viaggiava, e sebbene si fosse convinto che la destinazione non fosse così importante, non poteva non mostrare una certa fretta.

Non importava quanto tempo ci avesse messo, perché in fondo sapeva che un giorno sarebbe arrivato dal suo Ryo.


End file.
